


Something to  say

by Ketsalistli



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers but not really..., let me have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketsalistli/pseuds/Ketsalistli
Summary: “There’s nothing to say.”Those were the last words spoken by Jiang Cheng before he and Jin Ling started walking down the road. A moment of silence later Jin Ling looked back to the shrinking temple on the distance one last time, his heart skipping a beat at the sight."I did" he said.-------Or the heart to heart conversation between uncle and nephew that i needed!
Relationships: Jiang Cheng & Jin Ling, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Something to  say

_“There’s nothing to say.”_

Those were the last words spoken by Jiang Cheng before he and Jin Ling started walking down the road. A moment of silence later Jin Ling looked back to the shrinking temple on the distance one last time, his heart skipping a beat at the sight.

  
  
"I did" he said.

  
“What?” Jiang Cheng questioned glancing at his nephew by the corner of his eye, the subject of their previous conversation already tossed to the back of his mind, Jing ling though hadn't stopped thinking about it since.

  
"I wanted to say something" The boy didn't looked at his uncle, eyes fixed now on the ground.as he continued "back there... to him". Ever since Jin ling had confirmed Wei Wuxian was back he had been restless. Disbelief at first, then confusion, disappointment, resentment, hatred… a turmoil of complicated feelings revolving inside his heart that ended with him stabbing the origin of his disgrace only to immediately regret it.  


Jiang Cheng stayed silent, face somber. The boy continued.  


“But I also didn't know what to say... I still don't know what I want to say or what I want to do but....” but he couldn’t shake the feeling there was something needed to be said and done.

Jin Ling had first learnt to hate, resent those he didn't even know, believed what he was told, known only good or evil, saw only black and white. Now he realized there was an immense amount of shades of gray.

Could the blame really be thrust on one person? Was it wen Ning's, Wei WuXian's or Jin GuangYao's? Could he forgive the one who hurt him? Should he trust the one he hated? Must he loathe the one he loved?

He had no answer for those questions. He felt wronged, powerless, conflicted. He had all the right to be angry, to hate all of them but he had discovered to his dismay that he didn’t want to hate Wei WuXian and didn’t know what he felt towards Wen Ning or his little uncle.

  
What was there to say if he couldn’t understand his own feelings? 

Jin Ling made his hands into fist in frustration and lift his head to look at his uncle’s face searching for answers he knew his uncle would never offer. He immediately regretted his decision at the sight of a very familiar pair of eyes shooting daggers and a deep frown that sent shivers down his spine. Jin Ling swiftly turned away shrugging and biting his lips, waiting for his uncle’s reprimand.

There was nothing.

The boy sneaked a peek to see his uncle’s face but he had already turned the other way, his expression unreadable. Jing Ling thought then the conversation was over, this was nothing unusual so he begun spacing out.

“When you do…”

Jin Ling was startled to hear his uncle’s voice, slow and severe “when you find the words” he made another pause, the weight of his own words unbearable to be told in one go. “Don’t wait too long to say it…”

If Jiang Cheng would’ve dared to look at the expression on his nephew’s face he would’ve noticed the excitement and the shine on his eyes, the wave of warmth filling his heart. Ever since this mess had started this was the first time his uncle had offered him some words of consolation, knowing that his uncle was actually able of providing some kind of comfort was new experience.

Renewed with confidence and driven by the cockiness of his youth Jin Ling told his uncle with no hesitation. 

“When I do it then you’ll have to go next, uncle, you have to stop being so annoying or else you’ll never find a wife!”

“JIN LING!” this time his uncle’s hand landed on the back of his head but for Jin Ling’s surprise Jiang Cheng didn’t use as much strength as he had expected.

Once in the ferry headed towards Lanling Jiang Cheng let Jin Ling have some rest in the cabin. When he found himself alone, the words of his nephew resonated in his head.

_“Uncle, you had something to say, didn’t you?... I saw it. You wanted to say something to Wei WuXian, and then you didn’t.”_

He smiled bitterly, that brat was sharper than he thought, how much had he grown in just a few weeks, Jin Ling had seen right through his façade. There was indeed something he wanted to say but he was not yet prepared to or knew if his pride would ever let him say it to his face. Right now though, there was no one around, no chaos, no pressure, no witness, so he finally let out the words that were suffocating him.

“Take care”.


End file.
